simplemente mia
by HannyuW.F.L
Summary: la vi irse con alguien mas yo no lo pude evitar, tenia que seguirla a donde iba no podia salir con alguien mas que yo Natsu ve a Lucy salir con Loke, se enoja y bueno como termina esto sino con medio gremio(la parte femenina)intentando matarle


SIMPLEMENTE MIA

(Un regalo para mi hime sama espero te guste este drabble bueno eso debía ser n.n)

Ella es mía, había dicho eso sin querer ni siquiera se por qué lo dije solo sé que así había sido,

Flashback

Lucy estaba sentada como siempre frente a la barra pidiendo su típica malteada,

-Mira estoy muy aburriwaaaa—un bostezo había salido de su boca interrumpiendo su oración, pero dando a entender perfectamente lo que tenia en ese momento

-o princesa si tu quieres podemos salir a divertirnos—cierto espíritu de cabello naranja y anteojos azules había aparecido de la nada junto a ella con una rosa en su mano y ofreciéndosela a quien siempre llamaba princesa, la cual en esos momentos caía del banco donde estaba sentada por el susto, no tardo mucho en que el espíritu la tuviera en sus brazos para evitar la caída

-a a arigatou… Loke—para esos momentos la chica tenía cierto color rosado en sus mejillas

-bien entonces que dices aceptas mi invitación…..

-claro….

Desde cierto punto yo veía la escena, Lucy salía del gremio con una rosa en sus manos, no note siquiera la manera en que me estaba comportando hasta que recibí un golpe de un idiota nudista

-hey idiota sé que tu cerebro esta hecho cenizas pero no necesitas hacer lo mismo con el gremio—una mesa que estaba a mi lado ardía en fuego y juro que no había sido al propósito

-yo yo yo… lo siento—Juvia apagó rápidamente el incendio por mi parte ya había salido del lugar persiguiendo el aroma de Lucy…. que por que lo hacia no tengo ni la menor idea

Finalmente llegue Lucy y Loke comían helado mientras estaban sentado en la horilla del rio, los observe desde lejos no quería hacer que Lucy se enojara por que la estuviera siguiendo, observaba desde lejos solo platicaban me relaje pero mi expresión seguía seria

-Lucy dime por que no aceptas mi cariño

-Loke….

-jjajajaja Lucy eres tan linda cuando te sonrojas—el chico acariciaba sus mejillas con cierta burla

-Looooke…-ella no se movía pues sentía cierta vergüenza de como siempre se reía de ella su fiel espíritu

Vi como acariciaba sus mejillas el reía y dado que ella no le quitaba la mano suponía que estaba de acuerdo, no me di cuenta en que momento mi expresión había cambiado a enojo y menos el momento en que había golpeado el piso con tanta furia que incluso había roto una parte, Lucy volteo la mirada al oír el ruido, afortunadamente me había logrado ocultar perfectamente de ella, de algún modo había logrado que se separaran eso era ya algo bueno, los vi pasar a mi lado Loke llevaba su brazo encima de los hombros de mi digo, de Lucy, quien le daba permiso de hacer eso con mi chica, es decir con Lucy

-vamos Loke volvamos al gremio quiero tomar una misión con Natsu

-Natsu, Natsu por que no vamos solos tu y yo, yo te protegeré mi princesa

-Loke tu siempre estas conmigo iremos juntos a la misión—esta vez ella se burlaba de el

Solo pude escuchar cuando dijo que irían juntos a una misión pero ella era mi compañera ella era mi Lucy mía, Salí de mi escondite y jale del brazo de Lucy para jalarla y tenerla entre mis brazos

-lo siento Loke pero Lucy no puede ir a ningún lado sin mi por que ella no solo es mi nakama, ella es MI compañera de equipo y yo fui quien la trajo al gremio por primera vez, eso significa que Lucy es mi Lucy , ella es MIA, lo entiendes así que deja de estar tocando lo que es mio—tome a Lucy por la cintura y la coloque sobre mi hombro comencé a caminar sin decir nada, ni Lucy hablaba ni yo lo hacia fue hasta llegar al bosque donde solíamos ir ella, Happy y yo que la baje, tenia un tinte rojo en sus mejillas se veía hermosa, intento hablar pero no podía articular una palabra que es lo que le tenia así eso no lo entendí hasta que note lo que sucedía de verdad, le había gritado a Loke que Lucy era mía, y después básicamente la había raptado para que estuviera conmigo.

Sentí el calor en mis mejillas, que es lo que había hecho, por que lo había hecho; intente hablar obtuve el mismo resultado que Lucy me asuste si me asuste Lucy no decía nada y yo no sabia siquiera por que lo había hecho que pasaba si me pedía una explicación di un paso atrás, ella alargo su brazo con cierta intención, intención que no note pues ya estaba caminando hacia atrás, no quería que me fuera—Natsu no te vallas… espera…..—así es mis pies se alejaban de el lugar aunque algo en mi me decía que me quedara.

Cuando me di cuenta estaba en la punta de un árbol, enserio que me pasaba por que había hecho eso para salir huyendo, ella es mía, había dicho eso sin querer ni siquiera se por qué lo dije solo sé que así había sido, y que algo en mi cabeza me aseguraba que así era. Las horas habían pasado y yo suspire, baje del árbol tenia que darle la cara a Lucy y pedir disculpa o algo por el estilo, baje regrese al lugar donde la había dejado, por Dios es lógico que no estaba no me iba a esperar toda la vida. Me dirigí al gremio seguro estaba ahí.

Entre al lugar— mina han visto a L—un golpe me había dado de lleno en la cabeza, caí de inmediato sin saber lo que sucedía me encontraba rodeado de lo que pensé eran todas las chicas del gremio

-eres un idiota Natsu—la que me había golpeado se puso junto a mi, era ni mas ni menos que mi queridísima y atemorizante amiga Erza Scarlet, a su lado estaba la dulce Mirajane, que en estos momento de dulce no tenia nada, tal vez no estaba en modo satan soul pero note que si cometía un ligero error de movimiento estaría presente, a su lado estaban Cana Levy Vizca e incluso Juvia y Wendy intente buscar por la única persona que me salvaría de lo que fuese que me iba a suceder –Li Lissana…-no se hizo mucho de esperar cuando sentí un golpe en cabeza y vi de frente a quien creía que me iba a salvar, me había tomado por el cuello de mi chaleco me movía hacia adelante y atrás mientras gritaba cosas que no entendía

-hiciste que llorara, como pudiste, que te hizo ella, dale esperanzas y luego botarla, eres un idiota pensé que no eras así, que te hizo ella para que le hicieras eso—el movimiento se detuvo cuando un pedazo de hierro con la forma de la palabra "baka "caía en mi cabeza momento siguiente Levy me gritaba quien diría que tenia una voz tan potente

-Natsu no baka ella te quiere tanto y tu la maltratas 3 palabras mas caían sobre mi y una de ellas fue de agua ahora estaba mojado y seguía sin entender lo que sucedía—suéltame Gajeel suéltame déjame golpearlo

-ya enana cálmate

-arigatou Gajeel—no sonaba lógico que le diera gracias al idiota pero que puedo decir me quitaba a una de encima

-tsch idiota—que el también…. todas gritaban y yo no entendía nada

-CALLENSE!—el grito salió de mi boca acompañado de flamas, todas callaron y entonces Mira y Erza me miraron con una cara que decía "vas a morir"—una explicación…. Por favor….

-de verdad que eres idiota para hacerle llorar ya sabia yo que no tenias mas que cenizas en la cabeza—incluso el idiota de Gray sabia lo que pasaba y yo no…-Lucy… de verdad no lo sabes es enserio…. Ella llego llorando a este lugar estaba muy mal y todo por tu culpa yo solo sé que tiene que ver con tigo, pero ellas- señalo a todas las chicas—ellas saben todo lo que sucedió—el aura asesina de las chicas aparecía nuevamente—yo te recomiendo que vallas y te disculpes por lo que sea que hallas hecho

-no es opinión Gray –Erza ya tenia la armadura del purgatorio puesta cuando me vio fijamente—es una orden…..

Llegue a la casa de Lucy, pensé en colarme por la ventana como siempre hacia pero pensé que si ella estaba de verdad enojada conmigo era mejor entrar por la puerta, toque 3 veces con mi puño cerrado esperaba intentado pensar que le diría cuando su voz ligeramente triste se escucho

-quien es?—no podía hablar mi corazón se aceleró con solo escuchar su voz, la puerta se abrió un poco para que viera quien era quien tocaba a su puerta—Na Natsu… -vi una lagrima salir de sus ojos e intento cerrar la puerta, instintivamente la empuje para que no cerrara

-perdón Lucy solo déjame pasar, por favor—entre lentamente ella estaba triste pero oculto sus lagrimas

-que quieres aquí Natsu

-tal vez no quieras verme

-que comes que adivinas

-solo solo quería decirte que lo siento, quería pedirte disculpas por….

-por hacerme ver una ilusión y luego romperla…- su voz sonó triste al borde del llanto pero aun así mantuvo sus posición seria, sus ojos no tenían el mismo brillo que siempre eso brillo que me hipnotizaba y me hacia sonreír, sus labios estaban mas pálidos quede costumbre no eran los rojos con un olor a cereza que algunas veces tenia ganas de probar—no quiero saber nada de ti Natsu Drageneel nada….—una lagrima escapo de sus ojos, me levante y me acerque a ella, estaba sentada en el sillón que estaba frente a mi

-no llores por favor no me gusta—su llanto se había detenido

-por qué lo haces—baje la mirada y ella hizo lo mismo, ahí estaba esa pregunta que no sabia responder, por que lo hacia?

-yo, yo…-no esta vez no iba a salir huyendo me coloque ante ella y con mi dedo levante su mirada para que me viera a los ojos—no lo se—ella me miro extrañamente, con duda en el rostro—sé que eres hermosa pero odio que otros te lo digan, sé que tu compañía es maravillosa pero odio que alguien que no se yo goce de ella, tu olor es el mas exquisito del mundo y odio que alguien este tan cerca de ti que pueda olerlo, tus ojos tienen un brillo que me hipnotiza y odio que alguien mas piense que ese brillo es por el, tus labios rojos –pase un dedo por ellos—esos labios que cada vez que duermo sueño con probarlos , todo esto Lucy no quiero que nadie mas te tenga a ti por que tu eres mía y de nadie mas porque, porque yo soy el único que te puede tener junto a el—me acerque mas a ella la veía a los ojos ese brillo había regresado a ellos, quite un mechón de su rostro y le sonreí—por que tu….—me acerque los suficiente como para sentir su aliento en mi boca rose ligeramente mi labios con los de ella al hablar—tu eres mía Lucy Heartifilia, mía y de nadie mas—cerré la conversación con algo que solo yo podía hacer, con algo que había querido hacer siempre en mis sueños, robar no solo su primer beso sino todos los que daría en su vida, por que yo era el dueño de sus labios de sus miradas de su compañía por que yo soy su dueño por que ella simplemente ES MIA.


End file.
